Suddenly Obsessive
by Siddeeqahfan
Summary: Suddenly, I'm wanting a little more than friendship from my best friend. SasuNaru..Sasuke's having some problems and he really needs Naruto to solve them. Cool story, gets deeper and more intense as the story goes on.


**Short fic..not meant to be a great form of literature, just a fun fic that I kinda daydreamed up with my **

**pervy mind c_c**...**it's based in our present day, but they are still ninjas with the same powers...Even if you **

**arent far in Naruto, which could be the case for very few, there wont be any spoilers...no real **

**action..maybe recollections of some pass fights, but clans and villages will be equivalent to our present day gangs and towns....**

**if this is well received then i will revise chapter one because it is meant to longer, about 3, 000 words, but it's super late and if i type anymore i mite die..so with that said..**

**please enjoy and give me any pointers..i'm not really a writer but i have many stories i want to share with **

**the world.**

**

* * *

  
**

I don't know how it happened, but one day I realized I really wanted to do my best friend. Naruto is reaching

to grab a book off a high shelf causing his black shirt to rise, slightly exposing his beautiful stomach. I could just

picture my tongue on that exposed skin as I move lower and lower. Now here's a part where I would say 'what

are you thinking Sasuke?!?!?!', but it's been a few weeks since my sudden lust for Naruto, so sudden thoughts

like that are natural now. As he's walking over to his seat, he's scratching his head, once again exposing some

of his stomach. His shirt must be a little small today. I'm getting a little 'affected' by the small things he's doing,

well at least in my pants. He sits down with no care in the world, slouching back, legs open, eyebrows tensing,

and tongue grazing his lower lip as he trys to concentrate. It's so fucking hot and my cock definetly agrees, I

gotta take a mental picture of this because it'll be gone in a minute. Naruto can't stay still for a minute straight,

nor can he concentrate on a book for even less. As if he was reading my mind, Naruto gets up and starts

pacing back and forth uneasily. Normally I would be facing a different direction deep in thought about how I

wanna kill Itachi and how I need to be stronger, more hateful and colder, but now all thoughts of Itachi's death

and my vengeful lifestyle drift away. For the past few weeks, when I'm near Naruto, I just stare at him, not

really caring if he notices or not. I want to tell him about how badly I would love to throw him on the table and

do very very dirty things to him, but just staring is enough fun for now. Today he's starting to notice. That

dumbass. Right now he's getting really uneasy and stiff, just standing there and I wish he would scream at me

or punch me or _something._ He's starting to shake violently, it makes me afraid he'll go Kyuubi on me and I don't

like releasing my cursed seal on my friend anymore, well at least i don't want, though I would gladly release

something else...like my super horny frustration. ugh! I swear my Sharigan is gonna activate itself and perform

a genjutsu that'll make me see many sexy situations between Naruto and me in hopefully the near future, if I

play my cards right. Maybe a super horny Naruto seducing me, whispering in my ear..'Sasuke,

Sasuke...Sasuke....'...

SASUKE!!!!

...that's what I like to hear Naruto.

but unfortunately that was the real Naruto screaming my name in a total opposite way than what I just

imagined, completely knocking me out of my 'daydream'.

"Sasuke..what's your problem..." he stumbles quietly, and pretty angrily, "You know I would like if you..if

you",,,seriously, ..this isnt like him, spit it out already. "I would like if you...." then a sigh.

Wtf. He would like it if what? If I fuck his brains out against the nearest wall making standing and sitting

unavailable options afterward. It would be my fucking pleasure.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?! Are seriously saying that you wanna fuck...my...brains...WHAT?!?"..I guess he just

realized what he was saying and I would have totally laughed a little at this if realization didn't sink in for me

too.

If Naruto wasn't such a dumbass, then he would have been figured my little problem out sooner and wouldn't

be announcing MY thoughts to the entire school library, the crowded school library, filled with fangirls and even

fanboys, just ready to get a little deeper into my personal life, like they don't already know too much, good

thing we found a small corner by ourselves so they can't watch us.....but maybe its not his fault..maybe if I

wasn't such a horny fuck, I would have never thought that out loud..I never think out loud!! shit...whatever. I

can't take it back now and I rather die by Itachi's hands than to deny it now. I might be digging myself in a hole

here, but I guess you can say this is my chance. Swallowing all apprehension and fear, I swiftly move behind

Naruto, catching him off guard and lingering so close that I know Naruto can feel my hard on. The blush and the

gasp confirms it.

"That's what I want to do, Naruto.", I whispered slowly in his ear, "You would like it if I did...right, Naruto?"

Digging myself in a deeper hole, I slowly lick the tip of Naruto's ear while wrapping my arms around his waist,

pulling him closer. Naruto molds himself in my form, folding under everything thats happening right now. I move

down slowly kissing and licking his neck, nipping sometimes, getting caught in the moment..so caught that I

almost missed the terrible pain in my side..until I felt Naruto slipping out of my arms and strong wind on my

other side. I hit a wall pretty hard and slide down, blacking out quickly, but not soon enough to see Naruto

running out of my sight.


End file.
